About A Girl
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: What possibly could have happened if Amy and Jason did follow Stan's advice and go out. RxR!


**Ok, new story! I've been working on it for some time. I originally wrote it a little differently. Then, I lost it and had to start fresh, which ends up happening to me a lot lately. If you've never seen About A Girl, please go check it out. It only had one season, and was aired on TeenNick/The-N when it was the-n.

* * *

**

Amy Ryan sat on her bed, her computer in front of her. Was she really considering adoption this early? She was only a little over a month and a half pregnant, and she should give it some more thought. Let alone, she should tell Jason first. Of course, no one could blame her, he _was_ her ex, and she _was_ dating one of his best friends now. This whole breakup had been so confusing. It wasn't like a normal breakup. It was an oh-watch-Jason-stare-at-Amy-longingly-while-still-trying-to-seem-like-he-was-better-off-without-her break-up. Which is code for a bunch of bullshit. Whenever they were alone, it would be like they never even broke up. When they were with the rest of the house members, they went back to ignoring each other completely. No more hugs in the cramped halls on campus while Dude was at his psychology class, no more sneaking kisses while the guys were home; it was all brushed off by the second week.

Amy set her laptop down on her bed. She had the house to herself, all the perks of not having a Friday class. The first one to be home should be McRitchie, and she had until then to plan out how she was going to tell Jason. But maybe she didn't have to tell him, at least not yet… She still hadn't told Erin. Her best friend, Erin, who was there for her through everything… But on the other hand, she also hadn't told the people she was living with, who gave her a place to live when she had no place else to go.

She headed into the living room, surprised to see McRitchie already watching tv and digging into a bag of chips, spilling them onto the couch. See, she couldn't live like this. How was she suppose to raise a baby in this type of place? One that she was sure that wasn't even wanted… Jason would understand but that doesn't necessarily mean he would be find with the news.

"Hey, Amy." McRitchie tapped the space on the couch next to him. He pushed some of the food he had spilled onto the floor, which didn't solve much of the problem, considering that Amy would have to clean it up later. She brushed away a few of the remaining crumbs, before sitting down. She glanced at the tv. "What?"

"McRitch, Mexican wrestling isn't really my style, you know that."

"Come on, Am. None of the guys are home to watch it with me." He begged.

"Fine." She sighed, getting ready for a really boring evening.

* * *

By the time McRitchie had screamed his heart out for his 'Mexican Brother!', it was 6. Jason and Benny had the same class and would get home soon. Dude wouldn't be home until a little after 10.

Amy was getting bored of all the stupid "guy shows".

"What's wrong?" McRitchie asked. "Missing Dude a little too much?"

"Not exactly." She shrugged.

"Well, maybe I could help. What's bothering you?"

"McRitchie, I really don't think you can help me. At least not now." She looked down. "It's all my fault anyway."

"What is it?" He asked sympathetically.

"I honestly can't tell you."

"Problems with your mom?"

"No."

"Drugs?"

"Of course not. Who do you think I am?"

"That depends. What is it that you're so against on telling me?" He smiled, knowing that he would break her.

"I'm pregnant, okay!"

McRitchie's mouth hung open. He was expecting everything but this. "W-wow. Did you tell Dude?"

Amy slowly shook her head.

"Oh, I know that look. It's Jason's, isn't it?"

"Mhmm."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I can't be over a month pregnant with Dude's baby if we've only been going out for a few weeks. …Maybe I shouldn't tell either of them. This house already has enough drama as it is."

"Amy, you can't just not tell him. He has the right to know about his own child. I mean, I can tell him for you, if that's what you need." He offered.

"No, I can do it. It's my responsibility anyway."

"What's your responsibility?" Jason walked in, followed by Benny.

"N-nothing…" She smiled through the silence, while trying to think of an excuse. "Just, I have to clean up in here. You guys make such a mess." She bent down to pick up a shirt from off of the floor. There ended up being some gunk on it. "Eww." She threw it back to its original place on the floor.

"Nah, don't worry. We can get that later."

"Really?" She asked. The guys rarely ever offered to help clean.

"Yeah, I figured that you deserve a break once in a while."

"Aww, thanks, Jason! Now I can finally relax for once." McRitchie coughed, signaling to Amy that she had to tell Jason now, before it was too late.

"Umm, Jay?"

"Yeah, Am?"

"Can I talk to you for a second? …Alone?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded, and then followed Amy to her room. She almost ran in front of Jason to get to her room before him. She had left the window open on her computer. One look at it and Jason would be able to tell what she was going to say to him.

His eyes set on the page. "A-adoption? You wanna adopt a baby, Am? That's cool, but don't you think you should wait until after graduation?"

She shook her head, biting her lip.

"No to wanting to adopt a baby or no, you have to tell me something else?"

"The, uh, second one."

"Well, go ahead."

"I don't want to adopt any kids. I don't really need to…"

"You're pregnant? You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah. …Are you mad?"

"No, just surprised. Who knows?" He asked.

"Just you and McRitchie. But, he's probably telling Benny now. I still have to tell my mom and Erin.. Oh, and Dude."

"So, you're sure it's mine?"

"Of course. Almost 100%."

"What do you mean, 'almost 100 percent'? How far along are you?"

"About a month and a half."

"And how long have you and Dude been together?" He already knew the answer, but it was haunting him.

"Two weeks."

He sighed deeply, resting his face in his hands, which hid his eyes. She wanted to see how he would react. After a few seconds, he removed his hands, only moving them to yank at his hair. She just felt bad that she was dumping all of this on him. "Ok… Wow, isn't this a hectic weekend? I find out I'm going to be a dad, and one of my best friends is coming back into town."

"Stan's coming back? Again? Did things not work out with the band?"

"Yeah, he just wants to take some time off again, maybe stay here permanently."

"Well, that's nice. At least he can have his room back."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't raise a baby here. I guess I'll just have to move back in with Crazy Lady. Even if it means telling her that I'm not a virgin… Oh well…"

"But, you can't leave. At least not now. Let me prove that we can do this."

"Fine." She sighed. "But as soon as it doesn't work-"

"-Which it will…"

"As soon as you show any weaknesses, its back home for me."

"Fine, deal. It isn't particularly fair, but if it makes you happy, I'm all for it."

* * *

**Lots of fluff! XD Review!**


End file.
